<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Finally by WannaBeBold</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782492">Finally</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold'>WannaBeBold</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>NCIS</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Ellick week, F/M, ellick week 2020</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 11:02:04</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,621</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23782492</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/WannaBeBold/pseuds/WannaBeBold</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A talk from Kasie was just the push they needed.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Ellie Bishop &amp; Nick Torres, Ellie Bishop/Nick Torres</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>59</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Finally</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Gif prompt was favorite Trio so this is meant for the Ellick and Kasie friendship fans.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“You’re in love with her.” Nick’s head popped up from where it was resting on Kasie’s lab table. He had come down here to get away from CGIS Agent Jeffords who was helping on their latest case. The guy was nice enough but if he had to listen to him flirt with Ellie one more time, he was going to lose his mind. So, when Gibbs needed an agent to help Kasie sift through evidence, he was the first to volunteer. Now though, he was wishing he had volunteered to help Jimmy instead.</p><p>“What’re you talking about Kasie?” Kasie stared at him as if it was obvious.</p><p>“Bishop! You’re in love with her! Which is why you’re so jealous every time another guy so much as looks at her.”</p><p>“Okay Kasie first of all, Nick Torres does not get jealous.”</p><p>“Mmm-hmm. Whatever helps you sleep at night Nicholas.” He was ready to argue with her more when Ellie walked in the door asking for an update. Kasie just gave him a knowing look before rattling off their findings.</p><p> </p><p>Throughout the rest of the day, he couldn’t get Kasie’s words out of his mind. Sure he didn’t like other guys paying attention to Ellie but he was just overprotective of her. Oh screw that, he knew he was jealous but was he actually in love with her? He was broken out of his thoughts when Ellie appeared at the side of his desk, apparently having missed Gibbs orders to go home as it was just him and Ellie in the squad room.</p><p>“Hey Nick, wanna grab a bite. I’m thinking sushi.” She sing-songed. He had been quiet all day today and she really wanted to try to get to the bottom of it and hopefully cheer him up. When he looked up at her though that hope died in her chest.</p><p>“Nah, not tonight Ellie. I think I’m just gonna go home a crash. Long day ya know?” Confused but afraid to push the issue further Ellie just nodded.</p><p>“Yeah, yeah o-of course. Another night then.” He nodded and stood up then, grabbing his bag and throwing a goodnight over his shoulder as he walked to the elevator. She watched him walk away, whispering a goodnight across the bullpen that was drowned out by the ding of the elevator. Taking a deep breath, she threw her jacket on and grabbed her backpack ready to go home and dig into her Ben and Jerry’s when she heard Kasie’s voice behind her.</p><p>“Hey Bishop, wanna go grab a bite? There’s this great pizza place that just opened up.” Ellie turned around. A night out with a friend would definitely help her thoughts right now.</p><p>“Sure. Sounds great.”</p><p>They were sitting in a booth waiting for their food to come when Kasie asked what she’d been dying to all night. “Anything on your mind?” Ellie looked up, surprised when she realized she’d spaced out.</p><p>“Oh uh. I was just thinking about Nick.” Kasie gave her a knowing look but she wasn’t paying attention and continued. “I mean, he was acting weird all day but it got even worse... oh! After he came back from the lab! Did he say anything to you Kasie?”</p><p>“No, nope nothing was said to me.” She could tell the agent was about to question her when their pizzas arrived and she was momentarily saved from an interrogation. Ellie let it drop for the time being and they started talking about things in their personal life until the subject of Nick came up again.</p><p>“I just don’t know why he was so distant today! I mean, I even invited him out for sushi and he gave some lame excuse and went home. Nick! Who’s always up for going out! I don’t understand!” Having enough, Kasie threw her napkin down and glared at her friend.</p><p>“Ugh! You’re both idiots!” Ellie glared at her friend, unsure of where she was going with this. “Nick was jealous of Agent Jeffords today. He was down in the lab sulking because he thought he was flirting with you. And now here you are sulking because Nick didn’t wanna go out with you tonight. I’m getting tired of listening to you guys! Why can’t you just admit you’re in love with him already!” As Ellie stared at her with wide eyes Kasie realized what she said and immediately tried to back track. “Oh, oh my gosh I didn’t mean that I...”</p><p>Ellie grabbed her bag then, jumping up as she realized she needed to see Nick and now. “Sorry Kase, I gotta go.” After dropping some cash on the table to cover her meal she ran out of the restaurant and jumped in her truck, driving away.</p><p> </p><p>A rapid knocking drug Nick off of his couch and he looked at the clock. It wasn’t late but it was past the time most people would be visiting. Looking through the peephole, his eyes went wide as he saw a soaked and disheveled Ellie standing there.</p><p>After leaving Kasie, she drove around aimlessly, trying to think of what she wanted to say to Nick. She had finally decided to just go to his house, tell him what Kasie said, and see where things went. Her truck had just turned the corner to his place when the sky opened up and rain came pouring down. Pulling in next to his Jeep she cursed herself when she realized she forgot an umbrella. Making a mad dash to his door, she knocked loudly, hoping he was still awake and alone. She heard his footsteps and tapped her foot impatiently because of course there were no awnings at his building.</p><p>Suddenly the door opened and she was being pulled inside. “What the hell are you doing out there B? You’re soaked!” Nick exclaimed, rushing to the hall closet to grab her a couple towels, handing one over for her hair and wrapping the other around her shoulders, rubbing his hands over it to get her warm.</p><p>“Well I was uh, having dinner with Kasie when she brought up some stuff from today.” She could tell he knew what she was talking about when his hands stilled half-way down her arms. Letting go of her arms he grabbed her shoulders and pushed her towards his room.</p><p>“You’ve gotta be freezing. Take a shower and get changed. We can talk when you get done.” Ellie stood frozen in the middle of his room as he got out towels and laid out a pair of sweatpants and long-sleeved shirt for her to put on afterwards.</p><p>Nick was just finishing up the hot cocoa when she came out of his bedroom, towel drying her hair. He couldn’t help but think she looked adorable yet extremely sexy wearing his oversized sweats. She followed him to the couch and curled up in the corner facing him and accepting the mug from his outstretched hand. “Thanks for the clothes. And the hot cocoa.”</p><p>“You’re welcome Ellie.” She smiled, taking a drink and sighing at how good it was. “So, ready to tell me about what Kasie brought up?” Her hand faltered for a second as she placed her mug on the coffee table. She took a deep breath to calm herself, inhaling his scent that was all around her.</p><p>“She um, she mentioned that you were jealous of Agent Jeffords. And uh, may have gotten onto me for talking about you most of the evening. Said we were idiots for not seeing it when she clearly could.” Ellie paused, afraid of what reaction her next words would bring. “She also may have said that I’m in love with you.”</p><p>Nick let out a gasp then. Kasie had already said that to him today and he never expected her to confront Ellie too. Realizing she was waiting for a response, he looked up at her. “Yeah uh, Kasie may have said the same thing to me today too.” Ellie really looked shocked now.</p><p>“Well uh, she was telling the truth about me.” She reached out a hand to lay over his now empty ones. Nick turned them over in his, clasping their hands together.</p><p>“Yeah? Well she was telling the truth about me too.” A laugh suddenly rumbled from her chest and he couldn’t help but join in. The laughter finally died down and he pulled her over to him to sit on his lap. His expression suddenly became serious and she couldn’t tear her eyes away from his. “I love you Ellie.”</p><p>“I love you too Nick.” His hand went under her chin, pulling her in for their first real kiss.</p><p>“Can you believe it took Kasie to yell at us to get us to admit our feelings?” Nick asked sometime later as they lay curled together on the couch.</p><p>“I know right. Hey, remind me to call her tomorrow, I need to thank her.”</p><p>“As long as you put it on speaker. I think she needs to hear it from the both of us.”</p><p>“That can be arranged.” She leaned in, kissing him again.</p><p>They fell asleep that night cuddled together on the couch, happy smiles on both of their faces. Neither bothered checking their phones until the morning when they woke up to see the multiple messages from Kasie, worried about her friends. Not wanting to wait any longer, they decided to text her back with a picture of the two of them on the couch, his hand around her shoulders and her head on his neck with the caption “Thank you.”</p><p>They counted down together for a phone to ring and couldn’t help but laugh when the first word out of Kasie’s mouth was a screamed “Finally!”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>